


New Year, New Us

by Longcat



Series: They Deserved Happiness [3]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dancers, Festival, M/M, Street food, Surprises, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: It's traditional to make a resolution during the New Year. Kaito's is to new family and stronger relationships. What is Denshou's?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: They Deserved Happiness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060136
Kudos: 1





	New Year, New Us

“Ok, thanks so much, I love you guys.” Kaito had a grin that stretched from ear to ear as he ended his phone call. Turning around he was surprised to see his boyfriend Denshou was waiting in the doorway. He was holding his obi sash in one hand and his haori in the other, a look of defeat on his face. Kaito shook his head and moved to help him.

“Who was that?” Denshou asked as he turned in place allowing for Kaito to wrap the sash around his waist since he was unable to tie it off on his own. He rarely wore traditional outfits but for the New Year celebration he was willing to go the extra mile especially since Kaito had suggested it.

“Oh, just some guys from work. They agreed to switch days with me next week.” Kaito was quick with his reply but mentally cursed himself for the quick lie. He had just set himself up to try finding someone to switch days with him so it wasn’t a complete lie. The small lie was necessary for the secret he had planned for Denshou.

It didn’t take long for him to get the obi tied up and for Denshou to put his haori on. In his typical fashion Desnhou had managed to find a gaudy and colorful haori, Kaito still didn’t know how the teacher found time to go shopping for his specific tastes with the schedule UA kept for him. His own was much more traditional in a solid dark blue, a darker color he hoped would hide his perspiration through the night. He was already feeling anxious and they hadn’t even stepped out of their apartment.

The air of celebration wrapped around them the moment they stepped outside. People were walking towards the centrally located park where most of the celebrations were taking place. Business savvy people had set up their food stands along the way tempting people with their rich scents and colorful lights. The two of them were not immune from the clever and simple advertisement.

“One shrimp, one chicken. Thank you.” Denshou fished his wallet from inside his kosode handing over the yen for their snacks. Yakitori was savory and warm from the street vendor, easy to carry as they made their way closer to the sounds of rhythmic drums. And, importantly, yakitori was also good for sharing 

“I like yours better." Kaito said as he refused to give the stick of chicken pieces back. Pulling another piece off with his teeth he stuck his tongue out at Denshou who rolled his eyes. 

"So you're saying I should get two chickens next time?" He teased knowing his boyfriend liked the variety if only to choose what Denshou was eating over his own. 

"What? Noooo, you wouldn't." His dramatic response was easy to predict, slumping over and draping himself over Denshou's shoulder. Sneaking himself closer within biting distance of the shrimp yakitori in the process. 

"Hey!!" Denshou pushed him off, too late to defend his snack. Laughing at his sneaky attack Kaito pressed a quick kiss to the side of Denshou's head. His hand finding a comfortable place entwined in the other's as they moved closer to the festivities. 

Acrobats flipped and danced for the entertainment of the audience that had gathered around them. Earning "ooos" and "awws" as they performed their tricks. Cheers erupted when the lions came out, their shaggy manes swaying with the exaggerated movements as they danced around the children seated near the front. Gasps and laughter as the two lions “accidentally” bumped into each other and started posturing before jumping up onto stage to commence the intricate dance battle they had choreographed. 

The lion dance was something Kaito had always been entranced by. They were so animated and they switched from silly to serious quicker than they jumped around. Even knowing that there were people inside the costume didn’t spoil the wonder, if anything it made the dances even more impressive to him. They were mesmerizing, watching them jump down from their platforms to patrol the crowds once more he could feel the energy around them. A lion came close to the two of them and Kaito could have sworn he saw it wink before it reached out and bit Denshou on the head. 

The butterflies were back in his stomach and a sappy lopsided smile was on his face. Watching as his boyfriend’s face scrunched up in laughter and how he easily ruffled his hair back into a loose lop. Things that showed how at ease Denshou was, the worry free expression was beautiful on him. Kaito couldn’t help but be proud of how far he had come since they met and the fact that he had been there to watch the transformation was something he cherished. He didn’t know how long he had been watching the other man instead of the lion dance but seeing Denshou face him with a quizzical look shook him out of his reverie. 

“I think I saw a wish tree over there.” Kaito said nodding his head towards another crowd of people trying to mask his lovestruck gaze for something else.

“You still believe in those?” Denshou asked, raising an eyebrow, it was something he had done when he was younger and again when Tori was growing up. However, he hadn’t been to a wishing tree or gone to get a fortune in years. He was a thing that he would have otherwise missed.

“It’s fun, and who knows, maybe the spirits do listen. They guided me to you didn’t they?” Kaito grinned, the cheesy sentiments causing Denshou to roll his eyes as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

Following him through the crowd they made their way from the acrobats and lion dancers to a stand of bamboo with wishes tied around them. The tall plants were covered in white and red pieces of paper as high as they could reach, with a few tied much higher, no doubt by someone’s quirk. They made donations to the shrine that was assisting with the new year wishes and set about writing their own wishes down. Kaito had his done and tied up before Denshou was finished, preventing him from sneaking a peek. 

“What did you wish for? I wished for my students to stay safe this year.” Denshou said looking up at the bamboo. His mind wandering to the possibilities of all the other wishes. How many of them were for other people like his was, how many were for selfish reasons?

“You’re not supposed to share your wish, the spirits might not answer if someone else knows.” Kaito said with a shake of his head. “But of course you would spend your New Year wish on others. That kind of wish is usually granted. There’s still some time until midnight and the ringing of the bells, should we walk around some more maybe find a place that has warm sake?”

With a nod, the two of them began to meander through the crowds. Various vendors called out as they passed while others were busy with customers vying for traditional soba and less traditional cotton candy. Sake was easy to find with several vendors selling different varieties with different spice blends. The mulled rice wine was smooth and warm, cold fingers wrapped around the cups slowly gaining feeling back from their time in the cool winter air. More dancers and entertainers were stationed around the park, each earning laughter and awe from the families still present. They were seeing less and less of the younger children, with a few parents carrying tuckered out toddlers home. 

The crowds were starting to thin a bit as families started to make their way back to train stations and homes. A few sukui stations were finally visible without the throngs of young people crowding around them. A kingyo-sukui stood out with slight mist rising from the warmer waters the fish swam in. 

“Tori is great at those things, one year for a summer festival he spent his whole allowance playing with one and came home with a few dozen fish!” Denshou laughed as he recounted a story of his younger brother. It was a festival classic but he was always reminded of how his brother just took home so many fish that they ended up putting in the small pond in their neighborhood. 

“Think you can catch one?” Kaito said, challenging him to the children’s game. 

“Ha! Who do you think taught Tori?” Denshou announced puffing his chest out in pride. He sauntered up to the stall and paid for a poi scoop. It was a delicate rice paper and the fish were low in the pool because of the cold temperatures. His first scoop scared the fish and soaked the paper through. It had a small tear at the edge so he tried again. A small fish tore through the weakened paper and Denshou bit his tongue so he wouldn’t curse in front of the few children still out. He was engrossed with his challenge, paying another 100 yen for a second paddle he went for round two not having caught anything with his first. 

Kaito’s hands tucked neatly inside his kosode, the vast difference in warmth from the outside air. Watching his boyfriend he saw that determination and drive that he knew was there. Things that made him a strong person despite what Denshou would say about himself. There was kindness in his heart and a sense of caring that Kaito typically saw in only the best heroes. Kaito’s fingers wrapped around a small, smooth box that he had tucked away, pulling it out he turned it over in his hand. The lantern lights reflected off the polished surface, he thought about how this could change everything or nothing. 

Denshou’s shoulders were tense as he moved his poi through the tank again. Careful not to move it too fast, the speed could tear the paper but it would also scare the fish. A small group of fish broke off from the large school, skimming the surface as they fled the threat of a teen who was splashing the water in frustration. Biting his tongue he watched as the fish moved closer to his own poi, holding it still just under the water he waited for the fish to come to him. 

Lifting his poi he was surprised to see the fish was there and hadn’t broken the paper with its flops. Turning around with a huge grin to show off his accomplishment he froze. The poi and the small fish fell to the ground. Denshou felt the air escape him as if he had been knocked off his feet. Katio held the small box open in his hands, a simple ring proudly on display. 

“Zou? Ever since I met you there has been a lot more light in my life. There’s a touch of adventure I didn’t think I would have. You have a heart is so large and warm that without you things feel cold. And I can’t bear that idea. I’d like for our journey to continue, make this our new year we can start together. Kouzoku Denshou… will you marry me?” He couldn’t stop smiling as he recited the words he had practiced in front of the mirror over and over. He could feel time stop around them while he waited for a response. 

“... …” Denshou opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out as he stood dumbfounded at the actions and words of his boyfriend. His heart swelled and felt like it was in his throat, tears coming to his eyes. Finally finding his voice as tears tracked down his cheeks he managed to reply. “Yes, yes. Yes..”

Kaito felt his heart soar with that one word, he could feel himself flattening under the extreme emotions. He carefully took the ring out of the box and held it out to Denshou, careful to keep his fingers three-dimensional so not to drop it. The ring fit a little loose but Denshou didn’t care, nothing else mattered. He had been blessed with good fortune for this new year and for the rest to come.


End file.
